


Melting Gems

by impalawalla



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Light beam dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalawalla/pseuds/impalawalla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>amethyst cracks her gem. Steven has magical healing light semen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melting Gems

Steven started to unzip his jeans. "a-are you sure you want this, Amethyst?" Steven stuttered. "I'm dying, it's the only way" shakily replied. "ok, here it goes." Steven finished unzipping his pants and slipped out his long, throbbing cock. Amethyst gasped. She hadn't imagined Steven would be packing such a punch. Steven made a quick move and grabbed it, starting to pump it as if he was seasoning imaginary food with a salt shaker. As he pushed in and out, it started to get harder. Harder and harder it got, until it was rock solid. It's color started to change from red, pink and purple to a solid rose color. The shape turned into a point at the tip, and became chiseled along the sides. Steven grunted with effort. He strained harder and harder each time he came in and pushed out. "I-... I CAN'T DO IT AMETHYST" Steven cried in exhaustion "Steven, my gem is cracked. I'm losing time. Your healing powers are the only thing that can save me now. Each moment I grow weaker. Please. Go faster." "I'll try!" Steven cried. Faster and faster he went, until he was about to break. "AAAAAAAGGGHHHH!" He screamed as finally, he unloaded. A beam of red light came from the tip of his amethyst penis and went into Amethyst's gem. The light continued to go from his penis for 10 seconds, and then all at once, stopped. Steven collapsed. Amethyst gasped, stood up, and ran over to him. Steven was dead. A tear ran down Amethyst's purple face. "thank you, Steven. thank you." the tear ran down her face, and dripped down onto Steven's lifeless face. The tear glistened on his soft, pale cheek. Suddenly, the tear turned from a clear color to a rose color, and started brightly glowing. The tear soaked into his cheek, and he slowly started glowing. Amethyst looked up and gasped, astonished as what was happening before her. Steven's body started to levitate from the ground, becoming a brighter shade of red as he rose up. When he rose high   
you know fucking what I'm so done with this if you're reading this why even I spent an hour making this I don't even watch the fucking show its 4am I need to reevaluate my life Jesus fuck

**Author's Note:**

> Im not sorry


End file.
